When a family member is threatened by the possibility of a serious illness, emotional effects extend deeply into family life. Other primary group members and family relationships may also be severely threatened. Supportive relationships among family members may not be forthcoming at this time of personal and family stress--the very time when they are needed most. This study has two main purposes: to learn more about the effects of health threats on family life; and to determine the effectiveness of family support in reducing morbidity among a population exposed to a serious disease agent. Study subjects will be selected from a group of shipyard and longshore workers exposed to asbestos, which causes severe pulmonary disorders and is a known carcinogen. A sample of 1075 workers who were screened in 1978 for asbestos-related disease will be questioned about the effects of this health threat on family life. Data will be obtained in the following areas: family supportiveness and family competency; predispositions toward the handling of crisis; family and personal responses to the knowledge of exposure to a potentially life-threatening illness. Additional data on control variables will be collected, including: refinement of measures of asbestos exposure; exposure to other job related noxious substances; personal health habits; overall health status. X-ray readings will be used as measures of morbidity. History of supportiveness among family members and psychological predispositions of the workers toward crisis are expected to relate to the responses families make to the asbestos health threat. Supportiveness of family is also expected to be a significant factor in reducing morbidity among the exposed workers.